


What will I do with you?

by Wastethemuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 15 y o Luke, 16 y o Mikey, 2011 5sos, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Maybe a little angst, Mild Smut, Super fucking Cliche, Teenagers, Wet Dream, fetus muke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastethemuke/pseuds/Wastethemuke
Summary: It’s 2011, 5 seconds of summer has just become an official band. Luke and Michael are always annoying each other, Calum is a cute dork and Ashton is just happy to be there.or, feelings are weird and unexpected.





	1. No inspo dude

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, starting a new book at 3:40 am, how very me. Anyways I love fetus awkward muke, so voila motherfuckers.
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism or rant in all caps.  
> xx Emma

Michael was sitting in his room, guitar in his lap, frustratedly trying to get this stupid song done so he could go back to playing video games. It was Luke’s idea, of course, to write more songs now that they were an official band, drummer and all. Michael didn’t actually mind writing, what he did mind, however, was being forced to write.

He grunted loudly, he couldn’t get it to sound the way he wanted. He threw his guitar on the bed, not too hard though, it was his baby after all, and sat down in the black, well used, gaming chair. As he started putting on his headset, his phone buzzed in his pocket. New text message from Luke.

L: _how’s it coming together?_

Michael sighed loudly as he typed back a response.

_Meh, pretty shit. Zero inspo._

L: _oh. well wyd now then_

_Cod. u?_

L: _nm just tv_

_Boring, play cod w me >:(_

L: _u kno I suckkk_

_Dont care_

L: _> :-( dont wanna_

_Plssssss lukey_

L: _dont call me dat u ass_

_Meanie :(_

L: _ur a meanie_

_Shut up u love me_

Michael smiled fondly at his phone, annoying Luke was his favorite hobby.

L: _nuh uh i dont_

_:(((( fuk u_

L: _don’t swear_

_shut up luke_

L: _wtvr im goin to bed, night_

_Night_

It was almost 1 am, he should probably go to sleep. He yawned, stretching out his arms above his head. Yep, definitely time to sleep.

  
_Soft hands were everywhere on his body, touching lightly across his skin. A heavy mass was placed on top of him, grinding down, making him choke on a moan. The mass -the person- was panting in his ear, brushing it’s cheek against his. He wanted to see who it was who was making him feel this overwhelmingly good, so he turned his gaze to the face next to his and his eyes shot wide open. Luke?!_

Michael woke up rapidly, his heart hammering against his rib cage. What the actual crap? He-he had just had a sex dream about one of his best friends. What the fuck.

With his head all over the place, he stumbled to the bathroom.  
He stared at his reflection in the big mirror, seeing the heavy flush on his face, and the rather unpleasant sight further south. _Shit._ He muttered under his breath as he saw the situation in his boxers. Hard as a god damn rock. Michael sighed. He could either deal with it now, or try to go back to sleep. Though, the latter would probably end up with him having the same dream again, which he realized, that he didn’t really mind.  
_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

 


	2. Feelings? What feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is confused, and has absolutely NO feelings for Luke whatsoever. Nope. None.

Michael had no feelings for Luke. Nope. Nothing but platonic friendship. He did not feel anything when Luke laughed so hard that he snorted. Nothing when he bit his lip raw trying to get the chords right. And he certainly did not feel anything when they locked eyes in the middle of practice. Damn it.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t been feeling all this shit before the...hm...incident. Or maybe he had, and he’d just ignored it. It terrified him nonetheless. Wasn’t he straight? Why Luke in particular?

- _Michael? Hellooo?_

Oh shit he had spaced out again. Band practice. Right.

Luke was looking at him with worry in his oh-so-blue eyes.  
- _Dude, you alright?_  
- _Yeh, just tired._  
Luke clearly didn’t buy it, raising one eyebrow slightly.  
- _You sure? Looked like you were in some deep thoughts._  
Michael felt his face go hot.  
- _Yeah dude, I’m fine._  
Luke shrugged his shoulders.  
- _Whatever you say._

When practice was over, Cal and Ash had been quick to get home. Football and work was important apparently. Michael didn’t really get it, but he was glad to get some time with Luke. Not like that, damn it, he was his best friend too after all.

Well maybe a little bit like that…

Luke was too good looking for his own good, even though he was pretty scrawny and his hair always a mess. A cute mess. A very cute and hot mess. _Keep it together, Michael._ He mentally facepalmed himself.

This was going to be hard.

(Like his dick after dreaming about Luke.)


End file.
